


Blowjob

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't write smut to save my life, I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowjob

Iroh would have to admit that Bolin learned fast.

“Don’t do… stop teasing—” The general’s breath caught as Bolin took the other in his mouth entirely, green eyes looking up to the flustered prince with a devious glint in their depths. In just the short time they had been intimate, Bolin had discovered nearly all of Iroh’s little kinks- and some that even the general wasn’t aware of- and the earthbender put his knowledge to use with an unnatural skill. Iroh bit his lip to withhold a groan as the young bender hummed around his cock and raised his head while hollowing his cheeks, purposefully teasing the general for something he couldn’t even remember. Iroh placed his hand on the back of Bolin’s head, stopping him from pulling away completely, his gaze heavy-lidded and resembling molten fire. 

“Don’t…don’t you dare. You’ve played long enough.” He growled, his chest rising and falling with each heavy breath. Bolin raised a brow in a silent challenge, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards before he wrapped a hand around the base of Iroh’s cock and ran the calloused pad of his finger along the sensitive flesh, watching the general fail to suppress a shudder at the touch. Iroh knotted his fingers through the earthbender’s hair in response, using his foot to gently nudge at the prominent bulge of the teen’s pants and smirking at the low whine that came afterwards.

“If you hurry and do a good job… I’ll help you in turn.” He said, his voice husky with lust as he nudged the other’s restrained cock again. Bolin tried to roll his hips to get any sort of relief, whimpering when he received nothing. It took all of three seconds for the earthbender to make up his mind, bobbing his head quickly and moving his hand in time with his tongue. 

Iroh was right. This seemingly innocent earthbender was learning fast.


End file.
